


Dīs Pater Diem Festum

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Ancient Roman AU, Dīs Pater - roman mythology, Fanart, God/Priest, Includes Fanart, M/M, Master/Servant, Mystery Religion, Obscure Gods, Orcus - Roman Mythology, Ordeal, Ownership, Poetry, Possession, Rituals, Sacrifices, Stream of Consciousness, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Underworld Gods, altered states of consciousness, caring for a god, divine union, libations, lunar rites, questionable Latin, religious poetry, ritual amnesia, ritual blood-letting, ritual drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 12: ToastsEvery dark moon, Alex makes offerings to his god, pouring out wine on the altar for his Master.Sequel toDarkness Breathes.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if I want to interpret 'toasts' as libations in my own challenge, that's my prerogative. XD
> 
> Uses [A053672](https://oeis.org/A053672) as a template. [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3
> 
> ETA: 5/2/2020: See chapters 2 and 3 for fanart.

the moon is now hidden  
all is dark, His face is gone  
the altar has been dug up again  
His warriors, Gladiatores Novem Eius, spent three days digging it up  
from where it had last been buried, deep in His cave,   
after the last dark moon  
i spent three days cleansing it, then setting it in place  
so His sacred rites can begin again  
i have gathered the offerings for Him  
all the sacrifices He has now requested  
the air is cold now  
the last moon before Saturnalia, it's so cold here, no fires  
i can't burn anything for warmth, all i have is Him  
He is restless, angry, i can feel it in the air  
He might need a blood offering tonight  
but i cannot stay away  
i am His only priest, after all  
this is my job, caring for my god, performing His rites  
the hour approaches and His warriors gather, i purify them before the rite  
then i lead them to the altar sitting just outside the cave  
and pour the first libation,  
'Salve Dis Pater, Orcus Ultor!' and another,  
'Salve Dis Pater, pater divitiarum!', and another,  
'Salve Dis Pater, noster Dominus Chthonicas!', again!,  
wine - so much wine! - i pour out for Him in offering  
it turns the altar red  
and to show my loyalty to my god, His warriors draw near  
and each then pours a cup of wine over my head  
as i lean over His sacred altar  
and cut my palm with my knife  
blood and wine, my libations  
my blood is His, His blood is mine, i feel Him surround me  
and there is nothing to do but let Him take over my body  
and i give Him my strength as He takes His fill  
His power fills me as the wine contines to flow freely  
falling on the red altar  
now stained with my blood, my life  
as He begins to walk the earth  
i am His vessel, after all; my body belongs to Him  
and with His warriors by His side, we begin the rite  
walking deep into the cave  
all i can feel are the anxious, restless dead, stirring all around me  
His anger is palpable, He seeks revenge  
i think perhaps someone might die tonight  
as i offer His sacred ritual wine  
the one that I need  
to complete these rites, infused with precious herbs that free me  
to see what i need to see, to free His power  
as i pour some onto the fire, watch the flames leap  
and drink the rest as He comes  
His shadowy energy fills me so deeply  
and i hear Him whisper to me  
voice loud in my head, as He opens the gates to the underworld  
the last thing i'm aware of is the hot wind pushing towards me  
as He takes over my body as His and walks the dark night  
i wake in a forest  
maybe it's dawn, i don't really know  
two of His warriors watch over me  
and carry me back to His cave  
and there He is waiting, His dark presence at the altar  
and i bow before Him  
wishing i could touch Him, hold Him, let Him kiss me  
but He is shadow; i am nothing but His humble priest, finally allowed to eat at last  
as one of His warriors feeds me  
some of the offerings given last night  
i am cradled, a child  
small in their arms, small in His arms, i am nothing  
i am nothing without Him, i am useful to Him  
at least for now, anyway; i will die one day  
and my beautiful god will be left all alone without me  
who will tend His altar?  
who else will give Him His offerings?   
will there be another priest after me?  
or am i doomed to be the last one, pouring libations for Him  
for a god no one remembers the name of anymore, lost to obscurity in the isolated countryside  
this cave is no temple  
it is no grand, showy thing like in Romae itself; it is a cave of no significance  
the altar was salvaged from a ruin  
a temple of a god who died  
a very long time ago, before Him  
or so He told me  
when He guided me to the ruins, to the altar stone  
that is now buried in the earth until next month's rite  
stained red with the libations of wine constantly poured over it  
mixed with my own blood for Him


	2. [Fanart] Offerings To A God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of fanart from littleb0d's fanfic anthology. Pretty happy with this one. I like the background. Also I can't remember whether this was meant to go with Darkness Breathes or this one, so it's going with this one, even though there's a moon. Sue me. XD
> 
> Reference image.


	3. [Fanart] Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this one was def meant for this fic. You can't see it, bc of the way it scanned, but Alex's skin here is meant to be glowing bc he's been possessed by his god. 
> 
> [Reference image.](https://www.deviantart.com/themalenudestock/art/greek-male-worship-2-288772310)


End file.
